A New Destiny
by invaderVIRuS1235
Summary: Reiko Takahashi has lived in her father's shadow for years, but thanks to a dog mishap and an overly enthusiastic 6 year old, and with the help of her anger Luca, she may live her destiny. Better than it sounds. T to be safe


Reiko Takahashi opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, and gave a big yawn. She wobbled out of bed, and walked to her dresser, and got dressed. She picked out her navy blue dress with black Mary Janes. Then she looked at her calendar, and found out that it was Sunday, which means she only has one day until school. She sighed and walked out of her room. Even though she gets straight A's, she feels like school is too much pressure. Everyone expects her to be great at everything. All because her father owns the Takahashi industries. She has to be great at gym as well, and many times to her breaking point. As soon as she stepped out her door, she was greeted by five maids, who all greeted her the same greeting as every day: "Good morning Miss Takahashi!" and Reiko greets them as well, "Good morning." She greeted, and walked to the dining room. Her house was very big, filled with friendly maids and butlers, but she rarely saw her father, and her mother died five years ago. The closest thing she has to family is her dog, Momo, and the head maid, Miss Akemi. She was a beautiful maid, only in her late twenties. Reiko asks a lot about her love life, but all the answers are the same: "I don't like to talk about it." She sat on one of the chairs in the dining room, eating scrambled eggs with bacon. She saw one of the maids lead Reiko's German shepherd to the front door. "Excuse me," Reiko told the maid, "I would like to walk Momo-Chan today." She said. The maid's face grew concerned, "Are you sure, Miss? You seem quite frail…" she said, looking at Reiko's small and petite figure. "I will be fine, but thank you for worrying." She assured the maid, and took the leash. "Farewell, Miss Takahashi! Have fun time on your walk!" Seven maids waved to Reiko at the front door. She waved back, and continued her walk with Momo. As soon as Reiko was out of sight, all of the maids grew worried. One thing about Reiko is that she has no sense of direction.

oOo

"Where was I at again?" Reiko asked to herself in confusion. She looked around the streets of Tokyo, hoping to find answers. "I'm lost…" she admitted to herself. Suddenly, Momo dashed at full power, easily yanking the leash out of Reiko's small hands. He dashed at full speed, with Reiko barely on his tail. "Momo!" the girl cried, breathing heavily. Soon after the chase had started, Momo was out of sight. Reiko ran everywhere, hoping to find the German Shepherd, but just manages to get her even more lost. "Momo…" she said quietly. Because of her abrupt stop in the middle of a big sidewalk, a girl crashed into her, dropping a realistic doll. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Reiko apologized, picking up the doll. The doll had medium purple hair in a maid's uniform. "Watch where you're going! You almost ruined my angel!" the girl snatched the doll from her hands, and grumpily continued to her destination. Reiko stood in wonder, "Angel?" she repeated the name. "Excuse me, have you seen a big German Shepherd run by hear?" Reiko asked a woman. The woman nodded, "Why, yes I have, he's over by that hot dog stand over there." She pointed to Momo, who was furiously barking at the scared hot dog man. She thanked the woman, and darted to the hot dog stand. "Oh Momo! You scared me so much!" Reiko hugged the dog and was in tears. The hot dog man laughed, "You're lucky. He's been barking at my stand for five minutes, and I noticed the leash." He patted Reiko's back. She whipped away a tear, "Thank you sir." She said, smiling. Then, a little girl ran over to the man, "Grandpa! Grandpa! Look at my angel! Isn't she pretty?" the enthusiastic little girl showed the man her angel. It has rosy pink hair and a short teal ball gown. The man nodded, "She looks like a beautiful princess, sweetie." He commented, patting the girl's head. Then, Reiko's curiosity got the best of her, "Excuse me, but may I ask what an angel is?" she asked politely. The man scratched his head, "I don't really know a lot about angels," he said, "But if you want to know about angels, she's the one to ask." The man pointed to the eager little girl. The girl nodded, "Yep! I know everything about them! They're dolls that you can fight with!" she told Reiko. Reiko was confused, "Please explain." She asked. Then the girl's cheery yellow eyes turned blue, "Angels are robots in doll like form that players use in order to battle with others." She said in a monotone voice that chilled Reiko. "Oh dear…" the old man sighed. "What happened to her eyes?" Reiko asked the man. He sighed again, "Ayaka has a rare multi-personality disorder." He told her sadly. She apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry.". Then Ayaka grabbed Reiko's hand, and she noticed her eyes turned back to yellow, "There's a place where you can get an angel! You have to have one!" she told her. As Ayaka was leading her to the store while the old man watched Momo, she thought, _Do I want one? _Reiko asked in her head.

oOo

"Hello, welcome!" An employee greeted Reiko and Ayaka. Ayaka smiled, "Hello Ma'am!" she greeted fast, and continued into the store before Reiko had the chance to greet as well. Then Ayaka stopped in an isle. "Alright! You're going to need the disk drive and the flash drives! Oh, and you can't have an angel without the disk!" she threw a bunch of things into Reiko's hands. Soon, she could barely see in front of her. Then she felt a hand tug her into another isle. Ayaka's grin grew wide, "Now this is the fun part! Picking out your angel!" she exclaimed. Reiko put all of the computer software on a table and continued with Ayaka. She noticed dolls with no faces, hair, or clothes on, and they were in beautiful eggs. "So this is how they start out? But they look so different from yours…" she looked toward Ayaka's angel. "Well that's because I customized it! You have to do the customization at home!" she smiled at her angel. "Her name is Belle!" Reiko was surprised at the foreign name. Soon, Reiko picked out an egg and went to the check-out with Ayaka. "That will be 9465.26 yen." The clerk informed the two girls. Ayaka sweat dropped, "Wow, sorry, I forgot it was so expensive…" she laughed worriedly. Reiko shook her head, "No need for apologies, I have enough to pay for it." She grinned getting out her wallet.

oOo

"It was a pleasure to meet you!" Ayaka shook Reiko's hand, at the hot dog stand. Reiko smiled, "It was great to meet you too!" she said. She got Momo's leash and waved goodbye to Ayaka and the hot dog man, with her angel in her hand.


End file.
